


Gift

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Lars receives a nice present from his beloved girlfriend





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kinktober and the prompt: handjob.  
> Sorry for my English

****

They were resting on the sofa after a long day. Lars looked at Mei and she smiled, he got her closer and they kissed passionately. He enjoyed kissing her and listening to her sweet moans. Also, he was ready to give her more than that and finish what they started in the morning. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

“Wait, Bunny. I want to give you a massage” she said, trying to get away.

“Oh?” he asked confused.

“Take off your shirt and your pants. And just sit and relax. I promise you won’t regret it” she whispered against his lips with a naughty smile.

He did it without hesitate, and then she kissed him and caressed the back of his neck as he liked. Then with the other hand, she touched his body, going down until she started rubbing his crotch over his underwear, teasing him with slow and soft moves.

“Mei, what are you doing?” he asked almost breathless, interrupting the kiss.

“Don’t you like this? Want me to stop?” She asked hesitantly.

Honestly, it wasn’t bad; to the contrary, wherever she touched him it felt so good, and if she wanted to do what he thought she was about to do, then, he was ready. His body belonged to her.

“… Please continue...”

She grinned.

“This is a little present for what you did to me this morning” she said.

“Oh…” he said excited.

She looked for some lubricant and spread it on her hands while he took off his underwear. He gave a jump when she started caressing his inner thighs for a while, and then, his sex. Then she grabbed his already hard virility and started moving it up and down slowly.

“It got harder and hotter… and bigger” she whispered.

“Mei… don’t say that…” he said, but he couldn’t really talk or think.  

He bit his lip, and squeezed the seat of the sofa while feeling her hand on his member and heard all kind of lovely compliments. She kissed him tenderly.

“Do you like it? Is it ok or do you want me to change the pace?”

He nodded and gasped when she moved her hand faster. He asked her for more and she was very pleased with that. She perfectly knew his body and his reactions, so she knew when he was about to cum, and then she simply moved it more slowly until he moaned loudly.

“I hope you liked it. As I said, it’s a reward for your morning _tongue skills_ ” she purred. “I hope you had enjoyed this as much I did” she said kissing him.

“Mei… this was… this was amazing” he said, breathing calmly. 

She cleaned him up. When she finished, he attracted her to him and kissed her again. He loved her and was crazy for her as much as she was for him. He didn’t expect such a wonderful gift.

“I want to take a shower, would you like to join me?” he asked her with a knowing look.

“Of course, Bunny!” she replied smiling.

And both went to the bathroom.


End file.
